EP 1739066 discloses a honeycomb structure comprising multiple honeycomb units having multiple through holes; and a seal layer that joins honeycomb units with each other via respective closed outer faces of the honeycomb units where the through holes are not open. The honeycomb unit includes at least inorganic particles, inorganic fibers and/or whiskers. The inorganic particles exemplified are alumina, titania, silica and zirconia; the inorganic fibres exemplified are silica alumina fibres; and the inorganic binders exemplified are silica sol, alumina sol, sepiolite and attapulgite. A catalyst component can be carried on the honeycomb structure. The catalyst component may include at least one type selected among noble metals including platinum, palladium and rhodium, alkali metals such as potassium and sodium, alkaline earth metal e.g. barium and oxides. The honeycomb structure can be used as a catalytic converter e.g. a three-way catalyst or a NOx storage catalyst for conversion of the exhaust gas of vehicles.
WO 2009/093071 discloses a wall-flow filter monolith substrate having a porosity of at least 40% formed from a selective catalytic reduction catalyst of extruded type.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,684 discloses an extruded monolithic catalytic converter for converting oxides of nitrogen in the presence of a reducing agent and a method of manufacturing such an extruded monolithic catalytic converter.
WO 2009/001131 discloses a method of converting nitrogen oxides in a gas stream to nitrogen comprising contacting the nitrogen oxides with a nitrogenous reducing agent in the presence of a non-zeolite base metal catalyst consisting of: (a) at least one transition metal dispersed on a mixed oxide or composite oxide or a mixture thereof as support material consisting of cerium and zirconium; or (b) cerium oxide and zirconium oxide as single oxides or a composite oxide thereof or a mixture of the single oxides and the composite oxide dispersed on an inert oxide support material, on which inert support material is also dispersed at least one transition metal.